


Світле почуття

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, M/M, Neck Kissing, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Romantic Fluff
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: Війни клонів. Після чергової місії одяг Обі-Вана безнадійно зіпсований. Енакін пропонує йому перевдягтись у запасний комплект, який спеціально береже для непередбачуваних ситуацій.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Світле почуття

\- Учителю, виглядаєте... досить непогано. Як для людини, котра вибралася з епіцентру вибуху.  
Обі-Ван намагався не звертати уваги на насмішки Енакіна. Кривлячись від отриманих під час падінь ударів та опіків, він сидів у житловому приміщенні крейсера Республіки. Генерал виглядав цілком живим і майже неушкодженим. Правда, одяг був безнадійно зіпсованим. Плаща Обі-Ван втратив ще на Фелуції, коли разом з клонами боровся з аклаями, що зненацька напали на загін. Штани і туніка обгоріли і вкрилися кіптявою, пояс перетворився на клапті. Від одягу несло їдким димом і кислотою. В голові досі гуло від раптового вибуху бази дроїдів. Сепаратисти якимось чином дізналися про прибуття республіканської армії й вирішили знищити сховок, щоб джедаї не забрали креслення нової зброї, які так оберігав генерал Ґрівус.   
Проте завдяки винахідливості Скайуокера креслення були у них, а Кенобі почувався гірше, ніж під час поїздок на спідері, коли учень сідав за кермо. Ось чого завбачливому магістру коштувала імпровізація Енакіна.  
Бо коли падаван імпровізував, передбачити будь-що було неможливо навіть якби Кенобі в ідеалі осягнув здатність бачити майбутнє.   
Також додалася втома. Вона звалилася на плечі чоловіка непосильною ношею, змушуючи куняти на очах у клонів. Бажання виспатися було чи не єдиним, чого хотів Обі-Ван. Проте він не міг зараз поспати. От-от з ними мав зв'язатися магістр Йода. Магістру хотілося бути присутнім під час доповіді про місію.   
Чоловік скривився, побіжно оглянувши себе. Зараз він більше нагадував жебрака з нижніх рівнів Корусанта, а не магістра Ордену джедаїв.  
Добре хоч меч не втратив. От би учень потішався. Згадував би при кожній нагоді.   
Незважаючи на те, що Скайуокер був з учителем під час вибуху, він виглядав відмінно. У цілому одязі. І з незмінною, трохи нахабною, щирою посмішкою на губах. Сила так і вирувала в ньому. Чисте джерело первозданної енергії наповнювало Енакіна - таке світле і неприборкане, що, здавалося, може засліпити у будь-яку мить. Але внутрішнє світло падавана мерехтіло рівно і м'яко, як далекі сяйливі зорі - прекрасні незалежно від того, скільки разів ти їх бачив. Обі-Ван відчув це, як тільки заплющив очі. І посміхнувся. Надто казковим було раптове видіння. Генерал на мить забув, де знаходиться і що від опіків та падінь у нього болить тіло.  
Отак би відчувати Енакіна поруч і ні про що не думати. Ні про Республіку. Ні про війну. Ні про Орден.  
Лише про Енакіна.  
\- Чому ви так посміхаєтеся, вчителю? - здивований голос Скайуокера повернув Кенобі в реальність. Магістр розплющив очі. Хлопець не вгамовувався. - Успішному виконанню завдання? Чи майбутній бесіді з магістром Йодою?  
\- Гарно ж я виглядатиму в... цьому, - Обі-Ван знову оглянув одяг, сподіваючись, що хоч щось можна привести в більш-менш пристойний вигляд.  
Ні. Простіше викинути.  
\- Якщо хочете, я можу позичити свій одяг, - запропонував Енакін. Побачивши здивований погляд учителя, додав: - У мене є запасний. На всяк випадок.  
\- Тепер я розумію, як тобі вдається виглядати, наче з голки, навіть після тривалих перельотів, - зауважив Кенобі. Енакін кудись пішов і швидко повернувся зі згортком. Обі-Ван волів би світлий одяг, але вибирати не доводилося. І так слід подякувати учню.  
\- Дякую, Енакіне, - магістр дозволив собі легку посмішку.  
\- Що б ви без мене робили? - хмикнув падаван. Він стояв, склавши руки на грудях і, схоже, йти не збирався. Обі-Ван знизав плечима, відвернувся і став роздягатися.  
\- Менше потрапляв би в неприємності, - відповів генерал. Енакін відкрив рот, щоб заперечити. Це не він поліз у пастку. Ну, так, трохи запізнився, з ким не буває. Завжди Обі-Ван звинувачує учня. Скайуокер все робить правильно. А вчитель...  
Учитель був неймовірно гарним. Тут. Зараз. Оголений. У штучному освітленні його тіло наче сяяло. Чи це велика Сила тонкими промінчиками проникала крізь шкіру вчителя? Плавні лінії перетікали одна в іншу, зрідка перериваючись ледь помітними шрамами - слідами численних боїв. Скайуокер нервово позадкував. Він раптом забув, що збирався сказати. Милувався Обі-Ваном. Він не вперше задивлявся на вчителя. Іноді стежив, як Кенобі тренується, затамувавши подих. Крадькома дивився на вчителя, коли вони були на завданнях. Здавалося, за весь час, проведений з Обі-Ваном, можна вивчити його риси характеру, поведінку, рухи, манеру говорити і битися. Але ні, кожен раз, дивлячись на магістра, Енакін помічав щось нове, незвідане. Немов Кенобі розкривався поступово, як розкриваються бутони набуанських квітів, коли їх торкаються промені світанкового сонця.  
І з кожним проведеним разом днем хлопець хотів знати вчителя краще.  
Тому він не втримався.  
Нечутно підійшов до Обі-Вана і обережно доторкнувся губами до оголеної спини.  
Кенобі, який очікував від учня будь-якого вчинку, але явно не такого, ледь не відскочив від несподіванки. Оскільки відскакувати було нікуди, так як він стояв біля самої стіни, чоловік завмер, прислухаючись до відчуттів. Може, джедаю здалося, як учень тільки-но поцілував його? Можливо, магістр так часто думав про це, що відчуває те, чого не може бути? Енакін не міг...  
Та ось же його теплі губи дбайливо покривають поцілунками спину Обі-Вана. Неспішно підіймаються вище, до шиї. Здалося, що шкіру обпекло лавою, так гаряче стало Кенобі. Сила, як несподівано і... приємно? Чому падаван раптом зважився на це?  
Запізно прийшла думка, що слід було піти переодягнутися в інше приміщення.  
Бачачи, що за зухвалість учитель проганяти не збирається, Скайуокер поклав руки йому на плечі. Кілька митей дивився на шию вчителя, наполовину приховану густим світлим волоссям, яке давно мріяв погладити. І відчув, зніяковіння Кенобі. Подив. Збентеження. З полегшенням Енакін зазначив, що Обі-Ван не злиться. Це добре. Його губи з тією щирою ніжністю й делікатністю торкнулися чутливої шкіри на шиї. Чи то хлопцю здалося, чи вчитель дійсно шумно видихнув? Так, наче напружений. Наче...  
\- Учителю? - тихий схвильований голос Енакіна пролунав біля самого вуха. Обі-Ван злегка повернув голову, і пасмо волосся впало на лоб. Долоні учня обпалювали плечі. Навіть від металевого протеза, який замінив Скайуокеру руку, струменіло тепло. Він немов хотів зігріти магістра, вкрити і захистити від усього світу у безмежному океані Сили.  
Кенобі опустив погляд. Він боявся дивитися в очі Енакіна і побачити...  
Що? Відображення власних почуттів? Тих, які він так ретельно приховував навіть від самого себе?  
Магістр знав: краще ні до кого не прив'язуватися.  
Проте він прекрасно усвідомлював, що не просто прив'язався до єдиного учня - енергійного, неприборканого, неслухняного, імпульсивного і хороброго. Коханого.  
\- Енакіне, - Обі-Вану довелося докласти зусиль, щоб голос звучав м'яко, без осуду і сум'яття, - що ти робиш?  
\- Показую свою любов до вас, - повільно відповів падаван, - я не знаю, як ще це можна зробити.  
Магістр посміхнувся і повільно повернувся до Скайуокера. Холоднокровність і витримка, завдяки яким Обі-Ван тримав ситуацію під контролем, зараз зрадили його. І скажений стукіт серця, напевно, чули всі живі істоти на кораблі.  
"Навіщо ховати почуття від учня, якщо він чесний зі мною?" - запитав у себе Кенобі. І зауважив, що Енакін стривожено дивиться на нього. Ніби чекає рішення генерала.  
Чи потрібно так ризикувати? Чи буде правильно піддатися почуттям?  
"Я джедай, але..."  
І Обі-Ван зважився.  
Рука, що злегка тремтіла, погладила щоку падавана. Блакитні очі Енакіна, чисті, як озера Набу, були сповнені подиву, а на щоках спалахнув рум'янець.  
\- Я навчу тебе, - на видиху вимовив Кенобі, - висловлювати любов. Але ти вибрав невідповідний момент, мій падаване.  
\- Я... - зніяковіло відгукнувся Скайуокер, потупивши очі. Він навряд чи зміг би описати те, що сподвигло його на цей крок.  
Але хтось же повинен першим висловити почуття.  
Кенобі нічого не сказав. Тільки швидко поцілував хлопця в щоку. Пробувати його вуста на смак не наважився, боячись втратити контроль. Похапцем надівши туніку, магістр зав'язав пояс і причепив до нього меч. Одяг довготелесого падавана був йому завеликий. Обі-Вану чомусь це сподобалося.  
Одяг пахнув сонцем Татуїна і зірками. Свободою. Енакіном.  
\- Дякую, - ще раз подякував Кенобі, забувши, що вже це робив. Збентежений Скайуокер не зводив очей від учителя, помічаючи, як гарно темні шати відтіняють світле волосся і очі джедая.  
\- Ви ... вам личить, - ледь чутно вимовив Енакін. І навіть в юнацькому шепоті прослизали нотки радості і того неприборканого почуття, якого обидва соромилися, але не могли відкинути.  
Його слід було прийняти, як вони прийняли Силу в собі.  
Бо це почуття було могутнім, як і велика Сила, з якої воно народилося.  
І, крокуючи, коридором корабля на нараду з магістром Йодою, Обі-Ван знав, що прийме почуття Енакіна. Як і те світло, яким падаван відчайдушно хотів поділитися з учителем.


End file.
